


You Don’t Have To Say You’re Sorry

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I’m so sorry, M/M, Post-Fight, Seungyoun is a crybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Seungwoo doesn’t want to break up. They fought again, but he isn’t ready to say goodbye.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sound of Silence





	You Don’t Have To Say You’re Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> My first time joining this challenge, and there’s no dialogue allowed?? 😭 I hope this turned out ok, but it was a lot of fun!

Seungwoo doesn’t want to break up.

They fought again, and this time it was ugly, but he isn’t ready to say goodbye. 

But Seungyoun stormed out the door before he could say so. Seungyoun stormed out before he could say  _ anything _ , but he was hurt, and why should he have to stay where he doesn’t want to?

So Seungwoo let him go, and instead chose to sit alone in a quiet room with just the sound of a ticking clock he never wanted to buy to keep him company. He has no idea how much time has passed since the door slammed so loud it sounded like a shattered bone. Maybe hours, maybe days, but he’s sure it’s not the latter.

He’s cold, but he doesn’t dare move. What if Seungyoun comes back? If Seungwoo goes somewhere, he might not return in time to calm him down. If Seungyoun comes back at all… Will Seungwoo beg him to stay or will he ask him to leave and get it over with? They will never know if he moves, so he chooses to be cold. To wait.

Soon the door opens, and Seungyoun is back. He’s drenched from head to toe, but Seungwoo is sure he never heard it rain. He must have gone far to get away from him, he thinks. How far could he have gone that he found rain? 

He looks at him from the doorway like he doesn’t know how to feel about Seungwoo still being home. Maybe he expected him to leave too? Maybe he’s waiting for him to say something? But Seungwoo can’t say anything, and it’s probably for the best because despite his own ability to always make things better, everything he said today made things between them turn to shit.

Seungyoun opens his mouth to speak, but it snaps back shut as his bottom lip shrinks back inside his mouth like a child seconds away from crying out in the middle of a department store because he can’t find his mother.

Seungwoo’s fingers twitch absently. Does he think he’ll reach out for him? Isn’t that just as bad as begging? Come here, my love, you’re home now? No, he holds himself steady and waits, but he doesn’t know how much longer he can just sit there uselessly not fixing things. But Seungyoun notices something. Either he saw him flinch or he senses the tension, but either way he steps forward, and Seungwoo reaches out, compelled to touch him if for one last time.

The skin of his wrists is soft and smooth, but if he lets his hands slide down, he’ll find rough calluses on fingers that should have been busy making music, but they had to fight and ruin everything.

Seungyoun lets out a heavy sigh, broken, and Seungwoo tugs at him. He drops down on the couch next to him without removing his wet clothes and lies down over his lap. Seungyoun crumbles.

He buries his face in Seungwoo’s shirt and draws his knees up so that they’re wedged in Seungwoo’s side, and all Seungwoo can do is hold him. He shakes against him as all of his emotions come bubbling up angrily to the surface so fast that neither one of them can possibly stop them. Seungwoo thinks he might rip his own heart out.

He cradles him in his arms, pulling Seungyoun to his chest, and if he was cold before, now he’s freezing.

He lets him cry as much as he needs to, and he doesn’t complain that he’s gotten him all wet too. He wonders where he’s been, but he stinks like a public pool. Did he go for a swim? In jeans? The pity he feels is too much. How could he have made him hurt like this?

Seungwoo squeezes him tighter and hears a reaching sob against his chest. How did he let it get this far? 

He pulls a complacent Seungyoun up who sits back because he assumes that Seungwoo is sick of him, but the truth is he could never be sick of him. He loves him too much even like this.

Seungwoo reaches for him, and Seungyoun collapses against his shoulder. He buries his face into Seungwoo’s neck and gasps for air. Yes, he thinks. This is a person worth begging for.

He strokes his hair and rocks him back and forth as Seungyoun’s tears stream down Seungwoo’s neck until his scattered sobs soften into steady sniffles, and he can finally look at him. Seungwoo moves, and Seungyoun’s face is red and swollen. This person who always has so much joy warming his cheeks is now hollow and scared, and all Seungwoo wants to do is make the world better for him again.

He cups his jaw in his hands and kisses his cheek carefully and moves to the corner of his mouth. Seungyoun whimpers softly, but rather than jerking away, he moves towards him to find his mouth again, and not for the last time like they both feared. He desperately presses his lips against him firmly like he’s pushing out whatever goodbye sits on Seungwoo’s tongue, but it was never really there to begin with.

He looks at him again and wipes away the tears on his cheeks with his thumbs. Seungyoun reaches up and covers his hand to press it against his face. Seungwoo smiles at him weakly, and Seungyoun’s eyes snap shut, afraid he’ll break again.

Like he’s personally building a shield to make him safe and strong again, Seungwoo kisses him once on his cheek, moving back to the corner of his mouth, then to the center of his bottom lip, next to the opposite corner, and lastly to his other cheek. There, a smile.

Seungyoun wraps his arms around his neck and breathes a sigh of relief. Seungyoun doesn’t want to break up. They fought again, and this time it was ugly, but he isn’t ready to say goodbye.

But with Seungwoo, he doesn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THE ANGST THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS


End file.
